Your Beautiful Soul
by dragon dressage
Summary: COMPLETE! A twist of fate brought Bradin and Maggie together. They're complete opposites, but neither can forget the other. All seems well, but can jealousy and a stupid mistake tear them apart? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** June 10, 2005...I have reloaded a couple of chapters and I've done a little bit of editing. Nothing major has changed. Thanks to all my reviewers!**  
**

****

**Author's Note:** I do not own Summerland or any of the characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully the reader's) enjoyment. Whatever you don't know from the show is probably mine. Please read and review.

**Summary:** An accident brings Bradin and Maggie together. They're complete opposites, but neither can forget the other. All seems well, but will jealousy tear them apart?

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 1

Trying to escape the heat of direct late afternoon sunlight, Bradin Westerly stepped onto a shadowy path that led from the street to the beach between two houses, almost exact replicas of his aunt's. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander. He wondered what kind of people lived in these houses: rich executives wanting an ocean view for cheap so they could keep a majority of their money, or middle-class housemates struggling to pay rent and take care of two nephews and a niece. Walking reluctantly back into the sun's rays, he heard a rumble from above him.

Bradin stood silently for a moment, cool water and ice cubes dripping from him. Gaining control of himself, he called out angrily, then proceeded to stomp up the stairs to the small second-story deck of the house to his left. His mind raced, searching for the right words to use in cussing the unknown prankster, but as his eyes fell upon the culprit, he was again frozen in place.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and fear behind her thin-rimmed glasses. "I am so sorry! I didn't see anyone."

"Um…no problem…I was wanting to cool off anyway." Bradin returned to reality, his previous thoughts vanishing instantly. "Strangely enough, this isn't the first time."

She laughed. Bradin thought his heart had skipped a beat. Her laugh was…beautiful.

"Here—let me get you a towel." The girl grabbed a large bright blue beach towel off a white patio chair and handed it to him with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," Bradin smiled back.

She turned away and started to gather papers into her arms from the beanbag chair next to the sliding glass doors. Bradin pulled of his shirt and rung the water out of it, though only a quarter of his attention was used on drying off. The rest of him focused on the girl. Her perfect figure—clothed in short jean shorts and a light-green tank top. Her glowing chestnut hair—brilliantly red and gold at the same time—falling in gentle curls a few inches below her shoulders. Bradin's eyes searched her, taking in every little detail of her outward appearance, wishing he could search her soul.

"I'm Bradin Westerly."

"Maggie," she said over her shoulder. "Maggie Ward."

Bradin quickly averted his eyes when she turned, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw her freeze for a moment before clearing her throat and looking across the beach to the ocean. Breaking the silence, he said, "Guess I'm as dry as I'll get."

"Oh," she smiled, but offered nothing more, continuing to stare across the sand.

"Whatcha listenin' too?" Bradin asked, motioning towards the CD player hooked on her jean shorts. He had to keep her talking. He didn't want to leave.

"Mahler's third." At his silence, she faced him and laughed at his blank expression. "It's classical; obviously not your cup of tea."

"Not really," he admitted. Man, was she beautiful. Bradin found her eyes, and the fire within their blue warmth held his gaze boldly. This was it. His mind was blank, except for the question that burned in him. Do you want to hang sometime? Bradin took a breath to steady his tight nerves. "You doing anything later?"

"No." She nonchalantly dropped the word like a hunk of juicy meat for a starving wolf. Then, after a pause, "How about eight?"

"Okay. See ya then." Bradin smiled to himself, relief flooding through him. "Bye." He trotted down the steps and walked away as briskly as he dared. Once he was sure he was out of sight of her house, he jogged the rest of the way home. Entering the small beach house, he glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:30. Three and a half hours still.

"Hey Bradin," Susannah said from the couch. "Ava said to remind you that you're in charge of Derrick tonight."

Bradin froze in his tracks. How could he have forgotten? "Will you do me a huge favor?"

She looked up from her book. "What will I get for it?"

"Anything you want." He was ready to get on his knees and beg.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Okay, I'll watch Derrick tonight." Susannah stood from the couch and set her book on the coffee table. She grinned and said teasingly, "Got a hot date or something?"

"Yeah," he called, heading up the stairs to his room, leaving her looking bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please accept my apologies for taking so long to update. I managed to misplace my jump drive (which, consequently had all my _Summerland_ fanfic work on it) between Saturday night and Monday afternoon, so I've lost all my written ideas and my original second chapter. This is my second version of my second chapter and I like it better. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or any related characters. All other characters are mine.

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 2

"You're in second place? That's awesome, Kyle!" Maggie said into the phone. She absently stole a glance at the mirror above the dresser and ran a brush through her hair for the thousandth time. Resting her hand on her mother's old make-up case, she considered applying some of it, but then made a face at herself. Whenever she ventured to wear a little, she always seemed too perfect and, well—made-up. Maggie long-since decided it was better to go on the principle of _if he doesn't like me for me, then he's not worth my time_. Besides, she'd been blessed with a clear complexion—at least for that day.

A knock at the door; Maggie froze. That would be Bradin. Taking one last look in the mirror, she bounded down the stairs to the main floor and skidded to a halt in front of the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," Bradin smiled back.

"I'll just be a minute, make yourself comfortable." Maggie closed the door and showed him to the living room. She walked to the kitchen and said into the phone, "Hey, can I call you back later?" - a pause - "Um…yeah. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and went back to the living room.

"I was thinking maybe we could take a walk on the beach." Bradin stood from the couch.

"Sounds good to me," Maggie said, grabbing a set of keys from the counter and pulling on a red sweatshirt. She led the way to the door, then locked it after they crossed the threshold.

Stepping onto the sand, Maggie felt a comfortably cool breeze swell up from the ocean, coaxing her loose hair into a twisting and twirling dance. As they neared the water, the peaceful ebb and flow drowned out what little other noise there was drifting from the houses and street. Watching the tiny waves sprawl out on the sand, she suddenly said, "I've seen you surfing out here in the morning sometimes. You're pretty good."

"I try," he half-smiled. "I'm still pretty new to it. My younger sister and brother and I just moved here to live with my aunt a few weeks ago."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Um…" he paused, looking down at his feet. "My parents died trying to save our town from a flash flood back in Kansas."

"Whoa, that's rough," Maggie said quietly, glancing up to see him gazing across the ocean at the sunset. "Be thankful you had both of them for as long as you did. My mom skipped out on my dad after I was born. I haven't ever heard from her. And my dad…" she felt stinging tears threaten to fall. "My dad was in the south tower on 9-11. He was being his normal firefighter self and he'd just gone back in for another group of people when it came down. I lived with my grandparents that year, then I moved here to live with my brother."

They walked a ways in silence, both thinking and remembering. Maggie was pulled from her thoughts as something brushed the back of her left hand. _Was that what I thought it was? _She wondered excitedly, her heart fluttering wildly like a caged butterfly. There it was again, slightly stronger. Bradin's hand slid around her wrist and he entwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at her hand and smiled to herself. Bradin was different from the other boys in Playa Linda. None of the others ever even looked at her since—she figured—she wasn't an 'easy' bleached-blonde, over-tanned, bikini-wearing surf bunny like nearly all the other girls her age. No—Bradin was definitely different.

The two teens had walked along the beach for nearly an hour and the tip of the sun was just faintly visible on the horizon, yet it lit the sky in vibrant pink, blue, and purple. A few more yards and they stopped, looking up at the meager sprinkling of brave stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky.

"It's so beautiful," Maggie allowed herself to whisper, then a thought came to her. "Would you have stayed in Kansas rather than coming here if you had a choice?"

He shrugged. "My whole life was there. Ya know, all my friends, my school…but it was hard to be surrounded by memories of my parents sometimes and everyone was always feeling sorry for us. The first couple days I was here I think I would have gone back 'cause I hated it here." He paused for a moment, then continued with a short laugh, "My sister was a total freak for the first few days and I think the whole move thing was hard on my little brother, but we're good now. _I'm_ good now." He looked at her with a smile. Maggie smiled back.

All was silent save the murmured rippling of the waves cresting and gliding gently across the sand toward their feet. They were far enough down the beach that the lights of the houses and the pier were mere dots in the gathering dusk, shimmering delicately beneath the soft warmth of the fading sunset.

Maggie jumped at the deafening rumble of thunder emanating from the north. The sky was quickly filling with tempestuous black clouds and large drops of rain began to fall, slowly at first, but gaining speed with every passing second. She felt Bradin pulling her after him.

"Come on!" He shouted through the driving flurry of rain. Maggie followed, desperately clinging to his hand, lest he slip away.

After a few minutes of sprinting across the sand, Bradin drew Maggie close in the confines of a dark cave. Despite the humidity in the air, a chill ran through her and she eased closer to Bradin. He guided her along the narrow path next to the wall, feeling his way in the blackness.

"Watch your feet," Bradin warned. "There's a drop-off"

One step; two steps. With the third step, a short gasp escaped her as she dropped a few inches.

"Are you okay?" Bradin asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Maggie assured him. She couldn't help but smile. "Just surprised me a little."

Bradin led her forward another couple hundred feet, before saying over his shoulder, "We're almost there. It's just around the corner."

Indeed it was. Maggie could sense the pitch dark surrounding them soften into a dim light. As they rounded the corner, the tunnel opened into a large cavern. Letting go of her hand for the first time since he'd taken it, Bradin jumped down the few feet to the floor of the cavern, then turned. He set his hands around her waist as she braced on his shoulders and he lifted her down easily.

Gazing into his green eyes, Maggie searched his soul, finding only honesty and truth within their emerald depths. Bradin moved closer; and closer. In a moment, he leaned down and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She let her arms slide around his neck, pressing closer to his warm body. After several long minutes, they broke apart for air, still holding on to one another.

"Bradin," Maggie said quietly, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you for real? Is _this_ for real?"

"You tell me," he smiled and kissed her again, letting his arms move around her body, drawing her even closer to him.

Finally, the kiss ended, leaving both equally satisfied.

"Bradin, what time is it?" Maggie asked suddenly.

He reached down and pressed the indaglo on his watch. "10:47."

"We should probably head back," she said reluctantly. "It'll be after eleven by the time we get there and I don't want your aunt to worry."

"Yeah."

Bradin led her to a small opening in the side of the cavern just big enough for them to squeeze through. He took her hand and they started off. Neither said a word on the walk back, both glowing in the golden silence.

Escorting her up the steps, Bradin let her hand free to unlock the door.

"Bradin, I…" Maggie started, turning around to face him, but Bradin caught her with a kiss. He let her go and she smiled. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you I had a great time."

"Tomorrow?" he asked, leaning in for another kiss.

Maggie didn't refuse, but kept it short. "I have a rehearsal in the morning, but I'm free after noon."

"12:01 then." He kissed her again, this time pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck willingly.

Breaking apart, Maggie caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "Bradin, you really should go. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

The breeze picked up, sending a gust of cool air around them. Bradin gently pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her one last time. "Tomorrow, then," he whispered.

Bradin left her reluctantly and moved away, down the stairs and out across the sand. Maggie gazed after him long after he had disappeared before unlocking the door and entering. She slowly brushed her teeth, changed into a cool cotton tank and shorts, and slipped into her bed. Turning off the light, she smiled. She'd finally found him. Her knight in shining armor, so to speak. Without another thought, she closed her eyes and slipped into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks y'all for reviewing! I'm glad y'all like it. Chapter 4 is in the works and should hopefully be finished in the near future if the muses hold out. I hope everyone had a safe and happy 4th of July weekend! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Summerland or any related characters, but I'm very thankful I'm allowed use them.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 3

Bradin woke the next morning fully rested and ready for the new day. He slid out of bed and shuffled to the door that led onto the wrap-around porch facing the ocean. Stepping out, he was met with a breath of fresh coastal air lazily swirling up from the water that glimmered a few hundred yards away. He smiled. It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the surf looked good—and the best part of all—he'd found Maggie.

His mind wandering over the previous night's events, Bradin pulled on a pair of board shorts and a gray t-shirt. He jogged down the stairs to see his aunt, Susanna, and Nikki busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning, all!" Bradin greeted the house's occupants cheerfully.

"It's alive," Susannah said in mock amazement, then narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "And it's—happy."

"Call the cops…file a missing persons!" Johnny moved in front of Bradin, took the teen by the shoulders, and demanded, "Who are you and where's our Bradin?"

"Are you saying I can't even wish my own family a good morning?" Bradin took a seat next to his younger brother at the table and smiled at the nine-year-old. Derrick gave him a questioning look, but recovered quickly and smiled back.

"No, it's just that we're surprised you're up so early," Ava laughed, placing a bowl of scrambled eggs on the table. "Considering you came in at midnight last night."

"After midnight," Susanna corrected her best friend, sliding into the chair next to Johnny and across from Derrick. "And it's not even nine hours later."

"Were you planning to open the shop for me this morning?" Jay asked suspiciously, dishing out a helping of eggs onto his plate. He was obviously still a bit sore about everyone offering to do things for him all the time since the accident at the tour.

"Jay—" Susanna warned with a you-know-better-than-that look.

"What?" the young Australian asked innocently. "I'm an invalid, ya know. I gotta keep my strength up."

"You can wait a few minutes. It's not like you're going to die of hunger in that short a time." She flashed him a smile.

"I might just have to so I can prove you wrong." After a moment, Jay grabbed his stomach and started to sink out of his chair, moaning in mock agony. Once he was completely on the floor, he flopped his arms out and assumed the dead position, sending Derrick into hysterics and the others to laughing.

"Actually, I'm going to practice surfing with Erika this morning." Bradin told Jay, giving him a hand up.

When the last of the laughter ended—Derrick seeming to have the hardest time stopping—Ava took her seat at the head of the table, and Nikki slid into hers next to Susanna after delivering a plate of bacon from the kitchen counter. All at the table took each other's hands and bowed their heads. There was a moment of silence.

"Amen," Derrick said after a minute.

"Amen," the others chorused after him, then proceeded to pass the food around.

On any other day, Bradin would have eaten hurriedly, then run for the door to escape the chaos of the breakfast table. But this day was different. Even though Nikki and Susanna were deep in conversation about the latest skirt they were working on, and Derrick was telling Johnny and Ava how Cameron had him hitting like Babe Ruth, Bradin was oblivious to it all. His entire being—at that moment—revolved around a certain girl: her chestnut hair, her slight New York accent, her soft lips, the last kiss he'd shared with her…

"Kansas," a voice broke into his thoughts. "Hey, Kansas."

Bradin looked up to see Erika sitting down next to him, plate in hand. "Oh, hi."

"I think our space cadet here had a good date last night," Jay grinned, jerking his thumb in Bradin's direction.

"Really,"—the word was more of a statement than a question. Erika poked him lightly with her elbow. "Do I know her?"

"I doubt it," Bradin shrugged passively, picking up the last bit of bacon from his plate and eating it. There was no use denying the fact that he'd had a date the night before. Why else would he have gotten home after midnight? —And why else would he be so happy?

"Well, I hope it works out for ya," Erika smiled at him.

"Me, too." He stood from the table. Bradin took his plate, fork, and cup to the dishwasher, placed them in, then headed for the stairs. Once in his room, he changed into his wetsuit and grabbed his surfboard. He carefully threaded his way down the stairs, through the living room, and stepped out onto the patio.

"I'll be out in a few," Erika called after him.

On the beach, life was bustling about as usual: early sunbathers stretched out on their beach towels, swimmers heading for the crashing waves, and surfers gliding effortlessly over the water. In complete contrast, all was peaceful in Bradin's mind. He looked forward to getting out in the surf; catching a few waves. The sun was already climbing high in the sky and the temperature seemed to rise just as steadily. Sitting down near the water's edge to wait for Erika, Bradin allowed his mind to drift back to the cavern.

"Kansas," the voice pierced his thoughts again. "Hey, Kansas!"

"What?" Bradin jumped, realizing someone had called him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!" —a pause— "She must be really pretty." Erika sat down next to him on the sand. "What's her name?"

"And have you tell everyone else—I don't think so." He stood and picked up his board. "Let's go surf."

"Aw, come on, I won't tell. Don't you trust me?" She asked innocently.

"Uh…no."

Erika grinned. "I promise I won't tell," she sung out, "Cross my heart, hope to die."

Bradin rolled his eyes at her joke. Sighing, he gave up. Truth be told, he had been dying to tell someone about her. "Her name's Maggie, and she lives just a little ways down the beach." He gestured to the water. "Now let's go surfing."

Erika laughed and followed him into the ocean, gliding gracefully onto her surfboard and paddling out to catch a wave.

After an hour in the water, Erika had gone up onto the beach to dry off and fifteen minutes later, lifting his board out of the water, Bradin jogged to where she sat. He set his surfboard down carefully before dropping onto the sand next to his former teacher.

"That was awesome Kansas! You should fall in love more often." Erika grinned at him. "Oh, um…hey…I've gotta run. I managed to convince Jay to let me help him around the shop today." She got up and took her board under her arm. "Hope your date goes well."

"Who said anything about a date?" Bradin called after her.

"Woman's intuition!" She called back with a laugh and disappeared in the crowd.

After a few minutes, Bradin headed for the house. Stepping through the door, he was almost positive he glowed. Surfing had brought him to an even higher level of euphoria—a level he was certain he'd never reached before in all his seventeen years. Maggie was special; and he figured getting the half-melted contents of a large Coleman cooler on his head was a more than fair price to pay for the privilege. His entire being tingled at the thought of seeing her again; and this very thought filled him with joy and excitement. Thinking back to Kansas, he realized that out of all the girls he'd dated—though the number was not overwhelmingly large—he'd never felt quite like this about any of them; not a single one.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm pleasantly surprised at how much y'all seem to like this story. Minor revision to Chapter 3—Bradin will be 17 instead of 16. In the episode "Heat Wave" that aired Tuesday, July 8, 2004, Bradin was supposedly 17 even though it was clear in earlier episodes that he was 16. Anyway, I'm just trying to avoid silly problems for myself. On with the show…er, um...story…haha!

July 9, 2004

Disclaimer: I don't own _Summerland_ or any related characters or places.

__

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 4

"Good surf?" Nikki asked in passing, heading for the back door.

Before he could reply, she was gone, and the door slammed shut. Bradin shrugged to himself. She was probably rushing off to go do something with Cameron again, trying to get in all the time together she could before he left to stay with his mom in North Playa Linda.

Bradin, once again, had to thank his lucky stars that his parents had never gotten divorced. Back in Kansas, he'd known a few kids whose parents had separated, and here, almost all the kids he'd met had divorced parents or their parents were never home. It was a real mess for them—though he supposed having separated parents was better than having none.

He hurriedly pushed the last thought from his mind. There was no use dwelling on it and making himself depressed again; nothing he did could bring his parents back. Besides, he had Maggie now, and that was exhilarating happiness in and of itself.

No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept drifting back to his parents: how much he missed them, how much he loved them; how much they'd loved each other.

__

I hope I find someone like that when I want to get married, he thought. He had felt strangely wonderful and peaceful with Maggie the night before; he'd connected with her somehow, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was the way his father had felt the first time he had kissed his wife-to-be.

After he had taken a shower, pulled on his board shorts and gray t-shirt from earlier, Bradin headed out the door. The ten-minute walk to Maggie's residence seemed to take hours, but as he finally ascended the steps to the porch, the mellow tones of a low brass instrument floated out to greet him in the breeze. He knocked on the sliding glass door. The music stopped abruptly and there was shuffling beyond the curtains, then the door opened.

"Hi," Bradin greeted her.

"Hey, right on time, I see." Maggie laughed. "Come on in."

"I heard you playing. It sounded great," he smiled.

"Thanks. I have to confess that this is the first time I've played my euphonium in probably a month. I mainly just play trombone with the quintet." Maggie placed the gold-plated instrument in its case and turned to face Bradin.

"Oh, hey, want to go get lunch at the pier? I found a little café down there that has great burgers."

"Mm, sounds really good," she said over her shoulder, slinging a small red and black messenger's bag over her head pushed it back on her hip. As she turned around, Bradin caught her with a kiss. He let her go and saw a tinge of red creep onto her cheeks.

"Let's go," Bradin said, pulling her towards the door.

"Okay," Maggie followed willingly.

By 12:30, Bradin and Maggie were seated in The Pier Café, a little-known family-owned waterfront eatery tucked neatly behind a clothing store and a gift shop. The café was full, but not crowded, and they easily found a small booth near the back. They were laughing over a cartoon on the wall when their orders were delivered to the table.

"So what was that rehearsal for this morning?" Bradin asked between bites of his quarter-pound cheeseburger.

"Oh, it was a quintet down at the college. I'm filling in for their trombonist for a wedding gig. My best friend tipped them off that I was free, so one thing led to another…" She dipped a French fry in ketchup and bit off the end.

After a lengthy pause, he asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Um…Mahler, Shostakovich, Rimsky-Korsakov, Ives, Dvorak, Elgar, big band, jazz, country, and some selected pop when I need a major pick-me-up. How 'bout you?"

"Simple Plan, Switchfoot, Gavin DeGraw, some rap." Bradin was a bit taken aback. He marveled at the fact she could run off the names without a single pause or breath. If he'd tried to, he was sure he'd be choking on the mouthful that is classical composers. "What kind of pop?"

"Boybands," she allowed the word to slip out.

"Who?"

"Um…" she paused. "You're just gonna laugh."

"I won't, I promise," he smiled.

"Backstreet Boys," she confessed quietly, covertly glancing around the small café.

Bradin snickered, more for her benefit than for the hilarity of what she'd said.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." Maggie threw a French fry at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey—hey! No food fights." He blocked another flying French fry. They laughed.

"Oh, that's me!" Maggie realized, rummaging in her bag. She plucked out a small silver cell phone—triumphantly ringing the William Tell Overture—and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey—how've you been? Today, really? You need another person? Yeah…totally. See ya there—bye."

"What was that about?" Bradin questioned.

"Do you play volleyball?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we have a little unofficial high school volleyball league around here. We've got a match today and we need an extra person." Maggie pulled a wallet from her knee-length board shorts and pulled out a five-dollar bill.

"I'm there," Bradin said, doing the same.

In a few minutes, their check was paid and they were making their way along the beach, heading toward the volleyball nets.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 5—enjoy!

July 9, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_ or any related characters or places.

__

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 5

"What happened to you?" Ava asked, hurrying over to inspect her bruised nephew as he limped in the back door with Maggie's help. "Were you in another fight?"

"No—a volleyball accident," Bradin said, easing himself down onto the couch.

"Is that a black eye?" Ava lifted his chin.

"Yeah," he looked over to Maggie.

"Hey." Maggie lifted her hands in defense. "I called it."

"Obviously not loud enough," Ava smiled.

"What'd you do to him?" Susannah asked, stepping from the kitchen, ice pack and washcloth in hand.

"She was trying to kill me, that's what," Bradin put in.

"I called it—I went for it. It's not _my_ fault you dove for it at the same time." Maggie sat down next to him and gently placed the cloth-covered ice pack over his left eye.

"I did win the game for the team." Bradin tried to hold on to the last remaining piece of dignity he could find.

"Oh, yes—quite. That last shot you made off of your head did score a point."

"Got you a game closer to the championships, if I do say so myself." Bradin stretched out and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Save your ego, buddy. You didn't do it by yourself."

"Whatdaya mean? I got the knocks to prove it!" Bradin moaned, playing his injuries to the max.

"Oh you poor baby," Maggie crooned, then with a light tap on his knee, "Suck it up tough guy."

Ava and Susannah laughed, returning to their work in the kitchen.

Bradin sighed, then said reluctantly, "Fine. But if anyone asks, a football player fell on me."

"Whatever you say tough guy." Maggie smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ava asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, Aunt Ava, Susannah, this is my girlfriend, Maggie—Maggie, this is Susannah and my Aunt Ava." At the word 'girlfriend' he felt Maggie stiffen and, glancing over to see a slight blush spread across the cheek nearest him, he instantly regretted saying the objectionable word, hoping neither of the women had noticed.

"I'm very glad to meet you," Ava smiled reassuringly over the kitchen island.

Bradin was now positive his aunt had caught a glimpse of Maggie's brief discomfort.

"Ditto," Susannah said over her shoulder, stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"You too," Maggie covered with a smile and a sigh only perceptible to Bradin.

"We're about ready to eat," Ava pulled a large white pot from the oven. "Maggie, would you like to join us? I'm sure we have plenty."

"Thank you very much, but I can't. I have dinner plans with a friend of mine."

"Tomorrow maybe?" Ava tried to make sure she was clear that Maggie was welcome in the house.

"Absolutely—I'd love to," she paused looking to Bradin, "As long as it's okay with you."

"Sure, Mags." He smiled at her. Maggie smiled back…her smile was beautiful.

"Well, I should get going." Maggie stood from the couch. "It was very nice to meet you, Ava; Susannah."

"You too, Maggie." Susannah smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door," Bradin said, getting up carefully.

"I hate to rush off like this, Bradin," Maggie started after the front door had closed behind them.

Bradin looked at her, taking in all her beautiful attributes. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him as she slung her arms around his neck. Leaning down, his lips met hers in a gentle and passionate kiss. Bradin was pleasantly surprised when Maggie met him with the same passion and fire. They stood on the front porch for several long minutes, searching each other and finding a rewarding calm.

Bradin groaned quietly, breaking the kiss, his body objecting to the strain of holding her so tightly.

"I'm sorry," Maggie whispered. She shifted to give him a soft hug, then pulled away. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye," Bradin forced out, finally realizing what she'd said. He stood dazed for a moment, watching her walk away down the street. _Wow._ He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ok, I guess I should mention that this story picks up after the events in the episode "Big Waves". I will **NOT** be including anything that happened in the episode "Heat Wave" or any other after, except for the fact that Bradin is now 17 (my minor revision in chapter 3). You people are way too nice (I like it though! it keeps me writing) and I'm glad y'all are enjoying it!!! Here it is…Chapter 6….

July 10, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_ or any related characters or places.

__

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 6

Maggie let her bicycle coast slowly across the driveway to the house, stopped, and dismounted, then walked it to the front door. She pulled off her helmet, then raised her fist and knocked.

"Hi Maggie," Ava greeted her as the door opened. "Come on in. You can put your bike out on the patio if you want—it'd be less likely to walk away."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer." Pulling the lightweight-framed bike onto her shoulder, she stepped into the house. She carried it out to the patio and carefully set it next the house wall. After taking out a small bundle of clothes from the pouch on the back of her bike, she stepped back inside. "It was such a nice day for a ride, I just couldn't help myself."

Ava smiled and nodded in agreement. "Bradin's busy right now…would you like to take a shower?"

"If I could, that'd be great," Maggie said, wiping her forehead, then with a short laugh, "Yeah, I guess I don't look too attractive right now."

"You can use the master bath in my room. There should be clean towels hanging on the door." Ava pointed to a room down a short hallway.

"Thanks so much." Maggie headed for the room. She opened the door and made her way across Ava's bedroom. Once in the bathroom with the door locked, she stripped off her bike shorts and yellow cycling jersey and stepped into the shower. The cool water cascaded refreshingly down on her hot skin, and ten minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped a large fuzzy blue bath towel around herself. She quickly scanned the counter, but finding no lotion—and not wanting to paw through Ava's things—Maggie walked out into the bedroom and went to the door.

"Hey Ava?" Maggie called, opening the door. She had just stepped into the hall, when a short brown-haired boy squeezed past her, camera in hand, heading for the far side of the room.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you, Derrick!" The shout accompanied heavy thumping on the stairs. "Come back here, _now_!"

Bradin slid to a stop at the living room end of the hallway, eyes wide with surprise. "Maggie." He almost choked on the word.

Maggie froze in shock. When she managed to return to reality, she had to fight herself to keep from bursting out into laughter. There he was—her knight in shining armor—wearing a hot pink knee-length skirt over his jean shorts, a trail of frilly lace and ribbon following him.

"He's down here, Suz!" Ava called up the stairs.

Within seconds, Susannah swung around the corner and grabbed Bradin's arm. "Come on. You just managed to undo twenty minutes of pinning in twenty seconds."

Ava watched, stifling a burst of laughter, as her best friend pulled Bradin back upstairs.

Maggie stood motionless; still partly because of the humor of seeing Bradin in the skirt, but also because of the expression she'd noticed on his face when he had seen her covered only with a towel.

"Is he gone?"

Maggie jumped and reached for the doorframe to steady herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Derrick, by the way." The little brown-haired boy stuck his hand out.

She smiled, shaking his hand. "Maggie."

"See ya." He skipped down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Returning to her senses, Maggie caught Ava as the older blonde woman walked past with a handful of mail. "Um, Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any body lotion?"

"It should be under the sink," Ava said.

"Thanks." Maggie turned and headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom, clothed in a tan, form fitting tank top, a blue, calf-length denim skirt, and white flip-flops. Damp, wavy strands of hair sprawled across her bare shoulders, air-drying rapidly in the warmth of the day.

"Oh, Maggie," Susannah caught her, "Bradin had to run over to help Jay at the shop, but they'll be back in time for dinner."

"Okay, thanks," Maggie smiled, then watched Susannah head back up the stairs.

As Maggie walked back into the living room after tucking away her dirty clothes in the pouch on her bike, she noticed Ava searching through a book at the dining table.

"I just can't figure out what to make," Ava sighed, closing the cookbook.

"We could go 'South of the Boarder'?" Maggie suggested. "I know a few secret recipes."

"That's a great idea! South it is," Ava smiled at the teen beside her.

Two hours and a trip to the grocery store later, mouthwatering smells wafted throughout the house. Derrick entered from the patio with a tall, handsome, dark-haired man in tow—which Maggie was soon informed that he was Johnny, one of the housemates—and immediately started to set the table in anticipation of dinner. Five minutes later, Susannah descended from the 'office' on the second floor and offered her hand in the kitchen.

The food was starting to be moved to the table, when the front door opened and Bradin walked in following a man who seemed strangely familiar to Maggie. She dismissed the feeling and turned back to the taco salad she was mixing up.

"Mmm…something smells dee-licous!" An Australian-accented voice exclaimed from behind her.

Maggie spun around. "Reef?"

"The one and only," the man said, throwing his arms wide. "Hey, I'd know that smile anywhere—get over here, Little Mini!"

Maggie rushed over and hugged him, then looking up, "for Pete's sake, Jay, I'm almost sixteen, don't you think it's about time you stopped calling me 'Little Mini'?"

"Sweet sixteen, huh? Man, you're growing up fast," he smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were only knee-high to a joey!"

"Come on, sit down and let's have some dinner," Maggie motioned to the table, then slid into a chair to the left of Bradin and smiled at him. Taking the cue from the family, she bowed her head and after Derrick chimed the first 'Amen', repeated it with everyone else.

"Oh, wow, what's _in_ this?" Johnny asked, after savoring a bite of an enchilada.

"Chicken, beef, chili, three kinds of cheeses olives, peppers, and a secret family salsa," Maggie informed him.

Taking another bite, Johnny let out, "Whatever's in it, it's way better than that tuna casserole that Ava tried to poison us with last week."

"Hey!" Ava objected good-naturedly. "So, maybe it was a little undercooked."

"A little?" Jay scoffed. "I'd swear that fish waved its fin at me!"

All at the table laughed, then settled down to eating again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Finished chap 4 and 5, wrote chap 6 and 7, and now I'm working on chap 8 all in one night! Hope y'all like it.

July 11, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_ or any related characters or places.

__

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 7

"So how's your brother?" Jay asked, taking advantage in a break in the conversation.

"He's good—out competing in Hawaii this week. As of this morning, he was tied for first." Maggie told him.

"Awesome! And what have you been up to?" he questioned. "Still into bicycling?"

"Yeah, went out for a ride this morning. Just a short one; only did 57 miles."

"Short?" Bradin choked on his water.

"Yes, 'short', compared to my 60-plus mile rides. I'm doing the STP—the Seattle to Portland—this year and that's like 100 miles a day." She laughed. "Still not up to doing it in one day, but there's always next year."

"You crazy bikers," Jay joked, shaking his head.

"That's me," Maggie grinned. "Oh, we forgot the tea."

She stood from the table and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass pitcher from the counter, she filled it two-thirds full, then dropped in a handful of ice cubes.

"Why didn't you fill it full?" Bradin wondered aloud.

"I was leaving room for the ice…to melt" Maggie realized her stupidity when she got to the word 'ice' and finished the sentence slowly.

She sunk down in her chair and gave herself to silent mirth, and the rest of the table joined in, laughing loudly.

"Well, we can add that to the list of stupid things I've done." Maggie grinned after the laughter died down a little.

"Like that time when you came to see Kyle surf after you'd been through Yellowstone…do you remember that?" Jay asked Maggie.

She nodded, "Yeah, there are two road conditions in Montana, snow and road construction."

"But you marched up to me and said 'Did you know there are two road conditions in Montana? Snow and ice cream!" Jay slapped his thigh. "You had the most sincere expression on your face, too."

"I was seven!" Maggie managed to keep a straight face, despite the people cracking up around her. "And I'd just gotten an ice cream cone."

Bradin grinned at her, quite amused with the entire tale.

"Oh! Oh! Oh—says the boy who runs around in hot pink skirts!"

"And I missed it?" Jay exclaimed, smacking his hands on the table.

"I have pictures!" Derrick spoke up.

"I thought I told you to delete those from the camera," Bradin glared at his little brother.

"I did," Derrick smiled mischievously, "After Johnny helped me download them onto his computer." He quickly ducked to avoid a blow from Bradin.

"Easy," Maggie said quietly under the laughter and gently patted his thigh.

After the laughter quieted down, Susannah announced, "Time for desert! Brazilian cocoa bean cake, right?"

Maggie nodded.

"And ice cream!" Ava held the gallon tub of vanilla ice cream up.

Fifteen minutes later, desert was finished, and as Ava reached for a plate, Johnny stopped her. "Nope, you womenfolk go enjoy the sunset and the evening air, because as a thank you for the time you put in to create this feast, the men are gonna do the dishes!" He was greeted with protests from all the males at the table.

Ava, Susannah, and Maggie found themselves shooed out to the patio, and they sat down in lounge chairs to watch the sunset.

"Do you bike a lot, then?" Susannah asked.

"Yeah, I used to bike with my dad all the time. After he died in 9-11, I didn't do much for a year, but then when I moved in with my brother here in Playa Linda, my best friend encouraged me to take it up again."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Susannah looked over to Maggie.

"It's okay. He was a firefighter and he saved a lot of people before the tower went down. I'm really proud of him." Maggie smiled reassuringly at the older woman.

There was silence again; a warm, comfortable silence. Maggie smiled to herself. It was nice to be surrounded by family again, though they weren't even related to her. She missed the big family reunions from when she was younger: the family, the food, and the fun. All of it was wonderful.

Maggie felt a tear slip down her cheek. Remembering the last time she'd been in such company as this, she felt the longing for her father return in a giant wave.

There had been a giant barbecue on the beach that last family reunion, and she remembered how her father had taken her out to watch the sunset and then how he had shown her the different constallations: the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Cassiopeia, the dolphin, the summer triangle.

She was pulled from her memories when she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly. Looking up to see Bradin, she smiled. The last sliver of sun finally dropped from sight and darkness started to creep slowly, but surely, across the ocean, swallowing up the dying light of the sun.

"Well, I think I'm going to go in and make sure Derrick gets ready for bed," Ava stood.

"And I better go see what kind of mess the guys made in the kitchen," Susannah grinned, following Ava into the house. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bradin and Maggie called back together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, y'all! I'm loving writing this story, and I'm glad people are enjoying reading it. Well, I was gonna make y'all wait a bit for this, but I'll be nice since I'll be gone for almost a week and a half starting on July 16th and I more than likely won't have access to internet. I will have my laptop, and I'll try to write several more chapters so I can post them when I get back. I might get another chapter done before I leave, but I can't promise anything. Please be patient! Thanks for reading. Here goes….

July 12, 2004

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland nor do I own any of the related characters or places.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 8

"Let's go down by the water," Maggie suggested. She had slipped off her flip-flops earlier to curl her legs up on the lounge, but she didn't bother to put them back on as they started off across the sand.

"So, that was dinner with the family." Bradin spoke up when they reached the edge of the Pacific.

"And I loved it," she smiled.

"Then why are you crying?" He turned to look at her, lifting her face with both his hands and wiping the stray tears away with his thumbs.

"Because I loved it. I love them—I love the whole family, Bradin. You're so lucky to have them."

"And I'm so lucky to have you." Bradin leaned down and kissed her. Releasing her, he was rewarded with a smile.

"I can't believe you can stand me." She continued to look up at him, then turned away and scoffed, "Leaving room for the ice to melt."

"Hey." Bradin guided her chin back to center. "I thought it was funny. Besides, it's better than having to be a manikin and stand for two hours getting poked with pins."

"Now that was funny," Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, okay, but it stays here."

Even though the beach was empty, Maggie raised her voice. "Hey everybody! We've got pictures of Bra—" But her statement to the world was cut short as Bradin tackled her gently to the ground. They wrestled playfully in the sand for a few minutes before Bradin pinned her. Maggie distracted him with a kiss and pushed him off, then rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. Sliding her hand across his torso, Maggie smiled at him.

The two of them lay silently for a few minutes, gazing at the stars.

"How do you know Jay?" Bradin asked.

"He and my brother, Kyle, met in Australia at a surfing competition. They tied for first and they've been good friends ever since. I met Jay spring of '97. I haven't seen him all that much, but I know him pretty well—he's a lot like my brother," Maggie said.

"That's a scary thought," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

Listening to the soft splashing of the tide against the nearby rocks, a comforting silence washed over them.

"I didn't know you were in to biking."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Bradin." Maggie turned on her side.

"But I want to know." Bradin looked at her.

"You want to know what?" she questioned.

"Everything." He took her free hand and kissed her. "Start with your birthday."

"Bradin, this is silly," she protested, sitting up.

"When's your birthday?"

She sighed. "July 4th. Happy?"

"See? That wasn't so hard." Bradin sat up.

"But don't go throwing me a huge party," Maggie warned him. "And I'm not saying it in a reverse psychology sort of way—like I tell you I don't want a party, but I really do want you to throw me a party, but I don't." She paused. "Okay, that didn't really make much sense, but the fact is, I don't want a party. All I want is to spend the day with my boyfriend. Forget about life for a while. People call it 'sweet sixteen', but I don't see anything sweet about it. It's just another year to suffer through—I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I start to babble like that sometimes. I bet that's something you don't know about me. I feel so stupid sometimes 'cause I can't say what I want to say when I want to say it, I just yak about unrelated stuff and totally confuse myself." Maggie lay back down on the sand, then after a moment said, "Look, there's the summer triangle."

"What?" Bradin lay down next to her. She took his wrist and held his arm up, pointing his finger to the three bright stars standing out, forming a triangle. "I see it."

"And if you look between the two bottom stars, there's a small diamond shape made by four stars." She moved his hand down.

"Yeah."

"Then look to the right and down a little and you'll see its tail. That's the dolphin."

"Oh, yeah, I see it."

"Then there's the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper pouring into it—oh look!" Maggie said excitedly. "There's a satellite—there's another one!"

"Where?" Bradin asked eagerly.

"Right there—see? The first one is just passing the left-hand triangle star. Do you see it?"

"Yeah! And there's the second one!"

Maggie watched the two small dots race each other across the dark sky until they had disappeared.

"How do you know so much about the stars?" Bradin asked, bringing her back down the Earth.

"My dad used to take me out camping all the time when I was little. We'd always stay up late and drink cocoa and watch all the stars come out. August was my favorite time to go stargazing—that's when the meteor showers come; my dad and I would always go out every night we could and we'd drive up to a little hill and lay on the grass and watch all the shooting stars. He always told me…." She paused and sighed quietly. "He always told me to make a wish, even when I had theoretically outgrown that stuff."

They lay quietly, gazing up at the stars, for nearly an hour. Maggie sat up abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Bradin asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I thought I heard something," she looked back up the beach toward the house.

"It was probably Nikki trying to sneak in late again," he said, without even looking.

"Maybe, I guess, but I suppose I should be getting along home. I've got things to do in the morning."

"Yeah, me too." Bradin eased himself off the sand, then gave a gentlemanly hand to Maggie.

They walked silently back to the house. Maggie pulled her bike from the wall, and headed around the corner of the house and out onto the sidewalk.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Bradin offered.

"I wouldn't mind if you tagged along," Maggie teased, taking his hand in her own and walking the bike with her free hand.

They walked along in silence, neither speaking until they reached the Ward beach house. Bradin watched Maggie store her bike in the garage, then come back to face him.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight. I'm glad I got to meet your family. It was fun." Maggie reached up and kissed him. "Goodnight, Bradin."

"Night, Mags." He kissed her again, not wanting to let go, but knowing he had to. Finally letting her loose, he smiled, then turned and headed back to his own house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Ok, I was watching Phil of the Future Friday night (July 16) (guest-staring the very talented Kay Panabaker – it was fun to see her in a different role, granted the show is a bit goofy) at midnight and I was just starting to doze off during a commercial break when I heard a farmiliar voice. I thought I was gonna die—It was Jesse McCartney's Stuck in the Suburbs video! If people hadn't been in bed already, I think I might have done some of that ridiculous ear-splitting screaming that the girls did in the movie. As it was, I'm pretty sure I did one of those little girly squeal things—which I am not very proud of, LOL. Anywho, I haven't really thought about how I want to lead into what's gonna happen in future chapters…sooooo—without further adieu, here goes…just remember—you've been duly warned, hehe.

July 17, 2004

**Author's Note**: August 7, 2004 - Ok, yeah, I know this is waaaaayyy off the mark of when I said I'd try to have updates, and I am very sorry. My muses decided to go on vaca while I was out 'relaxing' in the 104-degree weather and they haven't been too happy about coming back. So, anyway, here's the next chapter. More chapters hopefully coming soon. Hope y'all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland, any related characters, or any places mentioned in the show.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 9

Maggie tripped lightly down the steps to Ricochet Bay, shading her eyes to the sun. Spotting Bradin gliding effortlessly over the waves on his red surfboard, she smiled to herself. How had she fallen for a guy in just a matter of days? Fallen hard and fast.

She had to pick her way carefully through the large holiday crowd, narrowly escaping a whizzing Frisbee and sidestepping quickly to avoid two small children running practically under her feet. Stooping to scoop up Bradin's things, she shaded her eyes again to try to find him. She couldn't help smiling again as she picked out his lithe form, balancing easily on the surf.

"Hey baby," Bradin kissed her after riding to shore on a wave. "How was I?"

"A little salty for my taste." She licked her lips and grinned at him.

"Yeah? Well, sorry," he laughed, sliding his free arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Bradin, quit." Maggie shoved him playfully, then said, "Here—take your stuff."

Bradin carelessly shrugged into the dark green shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, allowing it to flap in the light breeze wafting up from the water, then slid his feet into the black flip-flops Maggie had dropped in front of him. "Ready for the barbecue?"

"Not really, but I doubt I have a choice." She smiled. "Had a big lunch at my brother's girlfriend's family reunion, but I suppose I can force down a burger."

"You better, 'cause Derrick's been talking about how he's going to make you one of his special burgers."

"Why does that scare me?"

"Because you're sane." Bradin looked at her with a grin.

"Oh, thank you, you're so kind," she said.

As they picked their way along the boardwalk, Maggie's mind wandered as freely as the white and gray gulls sailing far above her in the pristine blue of the summer sky. She'd know Bradin—for what? —three?—four days? She'd already met his family and they had seemed to like her well enough, though it hadn't hurt to know Jay to liquefy what sparse ice there was.

Smiling to herself, she mused, It feels like I've got my whole family back! She loved the feeling, for just having an older brother got annoying after a while. Though she loved him dearly and wouldn't trade him for the world, Kyle was always off at surfing competitions—at least during the summer—for a week at a time, leaving her home alone with rarely anything to do and every other waking minute—when he wasn't surfing—he worked. To drive the point home yet again, he had arrived home late the night before, just to flop on his bed and sleep till practically noon. They'd been alone to catch up a total of fifteen minutes before Kyle's girlfriend, Carrie, had stopped to pick them up. Maggie had no grudge against either, for in the end it wasn't anyone's fault; she even liked Carrie. She was the type of girl you could almost instantly get along with, a little shy perhaps, but witty and polite; and Brazilian to no end—complete with perfectly golden skin, dark flowing hair, dark eyes, and a bright smile.

Bradin and Maggie had just started up toward the beach house when Bradin spotted Nikki and Cameron on the near side of a boulder, holding hands and laughing over some joke unbeknownst to him. "That's my sister Nikki," he pointed the brunette girl out. "And that's her boyfriend Cameron."

"Ah," Maggie nodded knowingly.

Cameron caught sight of them and he and Nikki waved. Bradin returned the greeting then led Maggie forward to the house.

"I'll be back in a minute." Bradin kissed her quickly and headed for his room.

"And I'll be right here." She sat down on the couch next to Derrick. "Hey, how's it goin'?"

He shrugged, closed the book he'd been flipping through, and looked at her.

"What kind of attitude is that for the 4th of July?" she asked.

"None I guess, but it's not a very good 4th of July." Derrick put his thumb against the side of the book and bent it lightly to allow the pages to escape from his grasp and make a whirring sound.

"And why's that?"

"Because Nikki has Cameron and Bradin has you, but I don't have anyone to hang out with because Martha is in Arizona for the weekend." He frowned and set the book down on the coffee table.

"You could hang with Bradin and me tonight," she offered. There was something about Derrick that caught at her. Perhaps it was his sweet innocence or maybe it was that she'd always wanted a younger sibling. Whatever it was, she liked it.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to ruin your night."

"You wouldn't ruin anything." At his doubtful expression, she smiled and added excitedly, "Hey, you know what might be fun?"

Derrick shook his head quickly, intrigue evident on his face.

"Maybe we could convince Aunt Ava to let us sleep out under the stars tonight. I did it with my cousins almost every 4th of July when I was younger."

"Yeah!" Derrick smiled happily, popping up from the couch. "I'll go ask Aunt Ava."

"What are we planning?" Bradin asked from right behind her, causing her to jump.

"Nothin' much, just trying to get Derrick's spirits back up," she told him as he hoisted himself over the back of the couch and landed next to her with a bounce.

"Happy birthday," he said, holding out a thin square package wrapped in silver paper.

Maggie took it slowly from his hand, suspicion on her face. "Nobody's going to jump out and yell 'surprise,' are they?"

"No. I don't think anyone knows it's your birthday, except maybe Jay, but I don't know." Bradin slung his arm over her shoulders.

"He knows it, I just don't think he'd remember," she smiled as she carefully removed the paper. Unveiling the present, she held it up. "It's an empty CD case."

"Look inside," he prompted her.

"A coupon, huh? 'Good for one CD of your choice.' Cool."

"I would have actually gotten you a CD, but by the time I found out it was your birthday today, I didn't have time to go out and of course today's a holiday so nothing's open," he explained.

"Thank you, Bradin," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to eat?" Johnny asked, sticking his head through the door to the patio.

"Yeah, coming," Bradin answered, glancing at Maggie.

She flashed him a bright smile, then popped up from the couch. "I'm famished, aren't you?"

Bradin laughed and watched as she walked toward the door, then stood and jogged across the room to catch up with her. As they stepped outside, Derrick hurried over from the grill where he'd been talking to his aunt.

"Maggie—Maggie!" he shouted, "Aunt Ava said we could! Nik and Cam might stay out, too."

"Cool," she smiled warmly as he skipped off happily.

"What are we doing?" Bradin questioned leading her toward the food table.

"I told him to ask if we could stay out under the stars tonight. He seemed kinda sad, so I thought it might cheer him up. My cousins and I used to do it every 4th of July, though I've never slept outside near the ocean." She took the plate Bradin handed her. "Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Ok, here's Chapter 10. It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm kinda just getting back to my characters.

July 29, 2004

**Author's Note:** August 7, 2004 I don't know what Cameron's last name is because I didn't hear it in the episode "Fireworks" and I couldn't find any information on web sites, though I didn't look extensively. I will come back and re-post this chapter if I find out what it is. Here it is, hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:** August 16, 2004 - I meant to revise this sooner, but I hadn't gotten a chance. Just after I posted this chapter, Cameron's last name was seen on the caller ID in "Yummy Mummy" when he calls Nikki back. So, he's Cameron Bale. I'm pretty sure that's about all I'll change, but I might do some other stuff—mostly grammatical.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland, nor do I own any related characters or places.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 10

The light and easy sound of soft Caribbean steel drums floated from the small stereo in the corner near the house. Red, white, and blue rope lights ran along the edge of the house and up and down practically everything else. Dusk had just barely started to sink in and already, fireworks were starting to pop and crackle in the distance. The barbecue had produced wonderful and delicious hamburgers and hot dogs as a main course with baked beans, potato salad, deviled eggs, and two kinds of salad: fruit and vegetable, as side dishes.

The six adults—the four roommates, Erika, and Cameron's father, Kyle Bale—were playing Boggle at the main table; Cam and Nikki were laughing over something again by the hot tub; and Derrick and Maggie were in yet another rematch of Battleship. As Bradin returned to the bench with a third helping of ice cream, Derrick had just sunk Maggie's submarine.

"You're not doing so well, again." Bradin leaned lightly on Maggie's right shoulder.

"Just wait. It's all about strategy, my friend, Watson—strategy." She smiled mischievously. "G-5."

"Hit," Derrick said, then admitted sadly, "Sunk."

The game lasted only a few minutes more, and Maggie sunk Derrick's last boat.

"Good game." They shook hands.

About an hour later, everything was cleared from the tables and everyone was congregated on the patio.

"Is everyone ready to go watch the fireworks?" Susannah asked. Her question was answered with several calls of 'totally' and 'yeah'.

At last, they were on their way to the Bale house. The youngest three kids led the way and Bradin and Maggie brought up the rear, several yards behind the adults.

"Can you believe the Lakers let him go?" Johnny's words floated back to the two teens.

As they approached their destination, they watched as Cameron, Nikki, Derrick, and the women set up folding lawn chairs they'd brought and some that Cameron produced from the porch. Kyle and Jay brought out coolers and set them next to the chairs.

Kyle opened the smaller cooler and pulled out beers for the legals present, then said, "You kids help yourselves to the sodas in the other cooler."

Bradin walked over and grabbed two birch beers. He took a seat next to Maggie in the chairs they'd pulled off to the side and handed a bottle to her.

"Thanks, Bradin," she smiled.

The forty-five minute fireworks display popped and cracked loudly from the pier to the south and faint patriotic melodies wafted over the sand to the viewers on the beach. The finale sparkled constantly for a good ten minutes, the bright colors dancing across the ocean in liquid reflection. Before the last stray spot of light faded from the sky, the residents of the next house over lit a Roman Candle down by the water's edge. For another hour and a half, they sat watching the private shows put on by the beach's residents.

It was almost midnight when Ava stood. "I think we should be getting back now, especially if you guys are going to sleep out on the beach tonight." Just about everyone made a comment of some sort, complaining about having to end things 'so soon'.

After folding up all the chairs and carrying the coolers inside, the crew—minus Cameron's dad—finally departed and started back toward the house. Jay and Erika disappeared after bidding everyone a good night. Twenty minutes later, two blankets were spread out on the sand with five sleeping bags and the four teens and Derrick all sat out looking up at the stars. Maggie pointed out several different constallations and told a few of the legends that went along with them. At last, Ava came out to tell them to get into their sleeping bags and go to sleep.

"Hey, Bradin, can you help me with something in the kitchen for a minute?" Ava asked quietly after tucking Derrick in between Nikki and Cameron.

Maggie lay out on top of her sleeping bag, quietly listening to the waves. Her keen ears could hear Ava and Bradin's soft muffled voices from inside the house, though she was unable to decipher any of the words. Yawning, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander off to the night in the cave. The closeness of the only boy she'd ever cared about so deeply; the softness of his touch; the warmth from his body; the passion in his kiss. She melted back to the first kiss they'd shared, still feeling the gentle touch of his lips upon her own.

She woke with a small start at the sensation of a blanket being draped over her.

"It's okay." Bradin's voice was soft. "It's just me, go back to sleep."

She rolled over onto her back and caught his wrist lightly as he stood. "Stay?"

He discreetly glanced over his shoulder at where the other three slept, then nodded and slid under the blanket next to her, extending his arm over her stomach and moving closer to her.

"Mind me asking what that was all about?" Maggie asked, referring to the conversation with his aunt.

"Oh, Aunt Ava was just reminding me that I was the oldest and needed to be responsible for all of us out here tonight," he responded, resting his head on his right arm and looking at her.

There was silence.

"Bradin? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can," he whispered back.

"Bradin, I've never really been in this kind of relationship before," Maggie confessed.

He ran his fingertips along her off side, and he kissed her shoulder. "Mm hmm."

"I've never been with a guy before you, either," she turned her head to look at him. "Is that weird?"

"Not really." Bradin pulled her even closer to him and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks from the unexpected feelings provoked by the movement.

There was silence. Bradin sighed deeply and shifted his position. Maggie stared up at the dark sky. "Bradin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it too early to…never mind."

"Is it too early to what?" His brows furrowing in question.

"Is it too early for me to…" she paused, biting her lower lip uncertainly. "To be falling in love with you?" She heard him hold his breath as he hesitated and she mentally kicked herself for opening her mouth.

"No," Bradin said quietly into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. "No, it's not."

Relief flooded through her and she allowed herself to relax completely. She felt safe next to him, as though nothing could happen while she was in his arms. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds that surrounded them: the gentle, soothing, never-ending rhythm of the ocean tide, the normal nighttime insects chirping away, and somewhere down the beach, the sound of music and laughter.

A new sound came to her ears and brought a smile to her lips; it was the soft even rhythm of sleep that accompanied Bradin's even breath against her neck. Maggie lightly stroked his arm with her fingertips.

"I love you, Bradin Westerly," she whispered, then allowed herself to slip away, filled with warm and happy thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** WOW! I'm very touched by how much you guys like it. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but the muse union was on strike….wanting better health and dental benefits, no doubt. Long time, no update. Sorry about that!

August 8, 2004

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland, nor do I own any related characters or places.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 11

Bradin woke reluctantly, fighting to stay asleep despite the raucous squawking of seagulls. Alas, it wasn't the gulls that had pulled him from precious slumber, and he looked up to see Derrick bending over him. He lay there in confusion for a few seconds before the realization came to him that he was on the sand, under the tree near the patio, with Maggie snuggled close.

"Breakfast is gonna be ready soon," Derrick smiled, then skipped away toward the house and disappeared through the door.

"Come on," he said softly, kissing Maggie's neck. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes?" The reply came with a yawn and she wriggled closer to him.

"No, up."

"It's too early."

"It's like ten," Bradin laughed, looking up at the sun as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood.

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast is the only thing good about the morning. 'Cept maybe waking up next to you." Maggie bit her lip coyly and stepped up to kiss him.

"Whoa, get a room you two!" Johnny said from the back door.

The kiss was broken and Maggie looked down at the ground, cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Bradin glared at Johnny.

"Chow's on, kids." He disappeared.

"You think they'll be mad at us?" Maggie asked as they headed for the house, grabbing her glasses off the table where she'd left them.

Bradin shrugged, threw an arm around Maggie's waist, and they entered the living room.

The table was tensely silent, the clink of utensils and plates being the only sound in the room. Jay and Erika were missing, but Ava had said they went out for breakfast. At one point during the meal, Derrick started giggling uncontrollably. Bradin could tell the three adults at the table also had a hard time not smiling, but they were doing a better job than Nikki and Cameron, who were losing the battle. He felt Maggie shift uncomfortably beside him and glanced over, but her gaze never left the pancakes on her plate. Reaching over, he laid a hand lightly on her thigh to comfort her and he could see her expression lighten slightly.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Ava asked, after shushing Derrick and giving him a warning look.

"Cam and I are going to check out the classic car show down on the pier, then maybe go to a movie after lunch." Nikki spoke up first.

"Oh," Ava smiled, "That sounds fun."

"What about you, buddy?" Johnny asked. Derrick shrugged, unable to speak, lest he start laughing instead. The subject was dropped and the table was silent again.

"Uh, Nikki, you ready to go?" Cameron broke the uneasiness of the table and stood.

"Yeah, sure," Nikki rose from her chair and picked up her plate. "Uh, Aunt Ava, we're going to get lunch at Cam's."

"Okay. Just leave your plates, I'll get them."

"Thanks, Aunt Ava. See you later." Nikki and Cameron hurried out the front door.

"Hey, Derrick, how 'bout some catch?" Johnny offered. The young boy nodded and ran to the sliding glass door with the older man in tow.

Seeming to pick up on a silent message from Ava, Susannah stood, gathered the dirty plates from the empty spaces and took them to the kitchen sink. Bradin sensed something was coming, and he surveyed Maggie from the corner of his eye. Her hands were in her lap, and she stared down at them.

"What exactly were you two doing last night?" Ava's tone was calm and quiet—too calm and quiet.

"Sleeping," Bradin answered.

"Don't be a wise guy." She gave him a you-know-what-I-mean look.

"Don't worry, Aunt Ava," Bradin stood and laid a hand on his aunt's shoulder. "Nothing happened."

Without another word, Bradin pulled Maggie out of the house. Once out on the patio, Bradin backed her into the tree and kissed her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing," she smiled, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Surfing and lunch?" Bradin asked.

Maggie straightened the collar of his shirt before she responded. "Okay, that sounds fun. I'm not good, but maybe you could show me how to whack the lip, toss the tail, and pull up some floaties."

Bradin laughed at her joke and kissed her lightly. "Two Brothers in twenty?"

"Absolutely," Maggie nodded, then took off across the sand. "See ya in a few!"

He watched her jog away down the beach until she had disappeared beyond a crowd of people before turning toward the house. Five minutes later, he trotted down the stairs, the top half of his black wet suit hanging around his waist as he pulled an orange sleeveless shirt over his head.

"Going surfing at Two Brothers," he called to his aunt before grabbing his surfboard and walking out to the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Okay, I think I finally know how this is gonna go. My muses are back (for now, anyway) and the characters are starting to tell me where the story should go. I'll hopefully have some more chapters to post after Monday, but I can't guarantee it.

August 21, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_, nor do I own any related characters or places.

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 12

"I can't believe I actually did it!" Maggie exclaimed, taking a seat across from Bradin at an outdoor table of the small restaurant.

"Yeah, that was pretty good for only a week of surfing after a year's hiatus," Bradin smiled.

It had been a week and a half since the 4th of July, and Bradin and Maggie had spent most of their time together, surfing or just hanging out. There had been a few days when Maggie went biking or had music rehearsals; and during those days, Bradin had surfed for hours on end to keep himself distracted. The only time he hadn't gone surfing when she was busy, he had spent the day moping around and missing her.

"Well, I learned the basics when I first moved here—my brother _is_ one of the best surfers on the West Coast. How exactly did you expect me to not learn something?"

"It took me a while to figure out the 180, and I still can't do it that well."

"What can I say? It's in my blood," she laughed. "That's like the first time I've ever done it without wiping out. Even though I hated surfing before, I think I'll try to pick it up again—you make it fun."

"Ah, the order's up." Bradin walked over to the counter and returned with a plate.

"Is that what I think it is?" Maggie cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"I've never had sushi before," she poked at it.

"Here, try this." Bradin held up a piece that was wrapped in kelp. She took a bite of it and immediately made a face. Laughing, he popped the rest in his mouth.

"Odd," she remarked. Bradin made her try a few more different things, but each was given the same response. A half-hour later, they were walking along the Promenade and laughing over a surfer joke Bradin had heard in Jay's shop when someone caught Bradin's arm.

"Hi Bradin!"

"Sarah." Her name slipped out with a hint of a squeak and he cleared his throat nervously.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She made her little pouty-face and hugged him. "I missed you."

Bradin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"So, I went to Paris with my cousin for a week—oh it was so awesome! I got this great new outfit and we went to this club and we started dancing with these college guys. Mine was called Jacque—or something like that," –she rolled her eyes the way she always did— "And we got together a few times and he bought me this bracelet on the last night I was there. He was so sweet!" Sarah held out her right wrist to show off the gold bracelet.

"That's nice." Bradin found his voice. "Oh, hey, Sarah, this is Maggie."

She went on as though Bradin had said nothing. "Yeah, so these two guys and my cousin and I were gonna sleep out under the Eiffel Tower, but then the police showed up, and we ended up hi-jacking this cab and driving clear out of the country."

Bradin glanced at Maggie. She stood silently next to him surveying the skinny blond before them.

"And I got this skirt—ya like?" Sarah put her hands on her hips and struck a modeling pose to show off her hot pink mini skirt. "Well, actually, I didn't _get_ it, we like stuffed it in my purse and the stupid guy didn't even realize it. It was like so crazy."

"Well we're—" Bradin started.

"Yeah, so like, I gotta go, but I'll see ya around. Bye Bradin!" Sarah kissed him lightly on the cheek and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Bradin speechless.

"So, who was that?" Maggie asked as they started off toward her house again.

"Sarah Borden." Then he shrugged, saying, "We kinda went out a time or two at the beginning of the summer. We're just sorta friends now."

"Oh," Maggie said simply.

The rest of the walk back to Maggie's was silent. Bradin didn't want to explain what had happened with Sarah earlier in the summer, and was relieved that Maggie did not push the subject. He was over Sarah, and he was with Maggie now—nothing could change that; nothing _would_ change that.

"Well, I have a bike club meeting this afternoon, so I should probably go," Maggie said as they stepped up to the beach house. "I am not looking forward to getting up at three tomorrow. But, we have a long drive, so I suppose we have to start early."

Bradin pushed a stray hair behind Maggie's ear and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm gonna miss you, baby."

"Me, too." She looked up at him sadly. "I'll try to call you when we get to the hotel Thursday night."

Pulling her close in a hug, Bradin held her for a minute before he took a breath and said, "I love you, Maggie."

"I love you, too." A car horn honked from in front of the house and Maggie said, "That's my ride."

"I'll see you when you get back," Bradin hugged her again. "Have fun."

"Don't worry, I will. And save a couple waves for me, okay?"

"You bet," he smiled, letting her go.

The car horn blared loudly again, and Maggie kissed him quickly. "Gotta go. See ya!" She went in the house, leaving Bradin on the sand.

He missed her already. What was she doing to him? Shaking his head, he started walking toward his own house. The swells had died down since he and Maggie had been out before lunch, and the two surfers he saw weren't having much luck in catching a wave. A volleyball game was in full swing down on the beach behind his aunt's house, but he didn't know anyone playing, so he turned and walked up the stairs to the patio. Stepping into the house, he was greeted by his younger brother.

"Hi Bradin," Derrick smiled from the kitchen.

"Hey, D," Bradin replied. "Hey Martha."

"Hi," the young girl smiled at him sweetly before turning back to the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they were making.

Bradin headed up to his room, leaving the kids to their late lunch. He plopped down in the swivel chair and spun around twice before he caught the lip of the desk to stop himself. Looking at the computer screen, he saw the little envelope in the corner that showed there was a new message.

Maybe it's from Maggie, he thought, clicking on it.

"You've got mail!" he said with the computer voice.

As his email popped up, his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, moving the mouse to hover above the link. It was from Sarah.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Is it really _that_ predictable? What–when you see the name 'Sarah' you automatically assume there will be trouble? Haha…you guys make me laugh (in a good way)! This is what I have for now, though a teeny tiny muse is starting to percolate deep inside my brain…maybe I can coax it out, lol. I have an idea (that little muse) of what will happen next chapter, but I still need to work it through my fingers and onto the Micro Word. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter written, edited, and posted in the next few days. Again!…I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading!

Here's my little off-topic splurge…I got to hear Jesse McCartney on his radio station promotion tour stop in Seattle this morning (Aug 27, 2004). He performed the song "The Stupid Things" live with guitarist from his upcoming debut album, "Beautiful Soul" – coming out September 28th! He sounded awesome, by the way…of course, lol. He said they have hired the band and rehearsals will start as soon as they get back to CA. They are tentatively starting to plan a concert tour for when filming _Summerland_'s 2nd season is finished and they have a big enough break. So, if you are a Jesse fan (like me), keep your eyes open for a stop in a city near you sometime after November. Just FYI, _Summerland_ will start filming September 29th in order to be able to take over the time slot, should the WB's new series _The Mountain_ flop. …I apologize for blabbing so long - just wanted to let you in on the new info.

Ok, just a reminder—nothing past the episode "Big Waves" applies in this reality. I will be using a few things that happen in later episodes of _Summerland_ (for example: the surfing team and Bradin meeting Lucas) but with my own twist on things. Here's lucky Chapter 13.

August 22, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_, nor do I own any related characters or places. I don't own the IM addresses either. _Sarah456x_ is the email/IM they used for Sarah in the episode "Skipping School." I made Bradin's up, so please don't try to use it.

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 13

"Hey, Bradin!" Ava called from downstairs. "You got something from school."

Bradin quickly closed his email and made his way down the stairs. He had sat at the computer for nearly twenty minutes trying to decide whether or not to read Sarah's email. In the end, he'd been about to open it when his aunt called.

"Looks kinda important," Aunt Ava smiled, handing him the plain white envelope.

He opened it and pulled out the paper, scanning it quickly to see what it was about. "They've got two spots open on their surf team."

"Surf team?" Jay questioned, walking in the front door with Erika. The young Australian turned around in a circle. "Notice anything different?"

"Did you do something to your hair?" Bradin asked with a grin.

"Lower."

"New board shorts?" Ava put in, playing along with the joke. He gave her a look, and she smiled, saying, "Congratulations, Jay."

"I feel a whole foot lighter without that dumb air cast." Jay grinned, walking over to the refrigerator. "Get it? Foot?"

"Yeah, we get it, Jay." Erika rolled her eyes and sat down next to Bradin at the kitchen island. "So what's this about a surf team?"

"At school." He handed her the piece of paper. "They have a surfing team and they've got two openings. Sign-ups are tomorrow and try-outs are this Thursday at Two Brothers."

"High school surf teams are a waste of time for anyone considering going pro," Jay stated, looking over Erika's shoulder.

"Way to be encouraging, Jay," Erika reprimanded her boyfriend, then turned to Bradin. "I think you should try out."

"You think so?" Bradin asked, uncertainty plainly visible on his face.

"You'd be a shoe-in." Erika stood, laying a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Just don't listen to Jay. I gotta go. See ya, guys." She kissed Jay quickly before heading for the door. Jay shrugged, then walked silently to the back door and went out to his pool-house room.

"It would be a way to meet some new people," Ava offered over her shoulder from the sink. "You'd at least have one thing in common."

Bradin sighed. "I'll think about it." He stuffed the paper back in the envelope and went back to his room.

A surf team might be fun, and he would meet a bunch of people as Aunt Ava had said—but on the other hand, he could potentially embarrass himself in front of the best teen surfers of Playa Linda. Securing a spot as 'loser' before school even started would be just perfect; and with his current luck, the result would be the latter. He'd seen the hazings of the 'losers' back at his high school in Kansas, and he was sure it'd be even worse here. A moo from the computer startled him from his thoughts, and he turned to see an instant message on the screen. Sitting down, he reminded himself to have a talk with Derrick about changing the settings without asking. Bradin grit his teeth as he read the note.

Sarah456x: hey Bradin! u haven't emailed me back yet?!?! I can't believe u haven't emailed me yet!!!!! call me! we should get 2gether…

Bradin didn't answer, but as he turned away from the computer, it mooed at him again.

Sarah456x: I know ur there. why don't you answer?!

He sighed and typed an answer.

Kansassurferboy: I'm busy

Sarah456x: ur 2 busy 2 talk 2 me?

Kansassurferboy: yeah, sorry

Bradin hurriedly disconnected the instant messenger service before she could respond. He was over her—why couldn't she see that? Two emails popped up in his account as he checked it. They were both from Sarah. Taking a deep breath to steady his shaking hands, he reluctantly opened the two new emails and the one she'd sent earlier. All three were about meeting her; and in each one, Sarah demanded—in her own special demanding way—that he consent immediately.

Hitting the 'reply' button, he quickly typed up a note to her.

Meet at Two Brothers for surfing tomorrow at 1.

-Bradin

That would be harmless enough. He'd be able to surf for an hour with her, then excuse himself to go to sign-ups for surf team tryouts. Within seconds after the message was sent, Sarah's reply popped up.

Great! I'll be waiting for u. I missed u sooooooo much! Love you!

S.

What had he done?

He re-read the last part four times—'love you!' No, she couldn't love him; but what if she hadn't understood what he'd meant the last time they had spoken? Grabbing his gray sweatshirt from his bed, Bradin walked out of the house and down to the beach. He missed Maggie, and she hadn't even left yet.

How long Bradin wandered down the beach, he did not know; nor did he care. He watched the gulls swoop around lazily in the gathering dusk: dark shadows flitting sporadically against a vivid sky containing nearly all the shades imaginable in a painter's palette. The shouts and loud music reached his ears before the large bonfire that threw its sparkling and cracking flames high in the night sky became visible. Walking past on the outskirts of the party, he heard his name being called, and he turned to see a few guys he'd seen around the surf shop waving him over.

"Cool party," Bradin commented over the loud rock music.

"Yeah, whatever." The guy next to the cooler shrugged. "Hey, I'm Lucas."

"Bradin." He shook Lucas' hand.

"Wait—Bradin Westerly?"

"Yeah," Bradin said slightly suspicious. "How'd you kn—"

Before he could finish his question, Bradin found himself on the sand. In a moment, he felt her body press close and her lips touch his.

"I knew I'd find you here!"

"Sarah, don't." He pushed her off and stood, dusting the sand from his clothes.

"What's up with you?" Sarah questioned, pushing herself to her feet. She almost even pulled off making it sound sincere.

"Nothing—nothing."

"Good, you were starting to worry me, baby." She slid her hands around his neck and made her pouty face. Changing her expression to a sugary sweet smile, Sarah grabbed a bottle from the nearest cooler and handed it to Bradin. "Have a drink, baby—and loosen up."

Bradin took a long swig, not really caring that it burned a little on the way down.

"You're so tense." Sarah looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Turning him around, she started massaging his shoulders. He didn't refuse her touch, and he took another drink from the bottle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been buried under a ton of schoolwork, and I've not had much time to write. It doesn't help that his chapter has not made itself easy in coming out of the fingers...bah! lol! Thank you everyone for your reviews…I'm glad you like it so far and please forgive me for making you wait so long! Ok, I'll cut this short because I'm sure y'all are just champing at the bits to read this so, here's chapter 14.

p.s. Chapter 15 is almost ready for posting, but I think I'll make you wait a little bit...maybe not...lol!

August 27, 2004 &

September 25, 2004

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland, nor do I own any related character or places. Some of the events in this fanfic I have borrowed from the show, and the original ideas belong to the writers and creators of Summerland, but I have put my own twist on them.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 14

The cries of seagulls fighting over food were the first sounds to filter into the darkness, piercing Bradin's blurred and confused brain like fingernails scraping across a blackboard. By the vile, fuzzy, road-kill-like taste in his mouth, he could tell he'd been sick somewhere the night before. He forced his eyes to open, rolling onto his back. In the early light of day filtering in through the blinds, he could just make out the hazy shapes of a computer and several other various things that he couldn't quite identify. Becoming aware of his nearest surroundings, he deducted that he was on a couch of some sort. He swung his feet over the edge and, pushing himself up, stood unsteadily. His head ached like a giant clamp was steadily tightening onto it, and his stomach lurched, but he managed to keep his balance.

Bradin shuffled to the open glass double-doors, squinting hard as he came into the full light. He leaned on the doorframe for support, taking in what lay before him. A few hundred feet down a gentle slope of well-manicured green grass, a large pool sprawled, lazily reflecting the sun in sparkling liquid diamonds. Something about the whole place seemed vaguely familiar, but in his present state of mind, he didn't bother to remember. Bradin picked his way gingerly across the patio, nearly tripping over the same lawn chair twice. Once he cleared the tall black-iron gate at the end of the long driveway around front, Bradin paused, head whirling crazily.

Now it was only a matter of finding his way back home. He wasn't aware of the time, nor was he aware of how long it took him to stumble and fall back to the beach house, but instinct seemed to guide him, and walking into the house, he was relieved to find it empty and void of sound. He had no idea where the family was, but in all truth, he didn't really care. At least this way, no one would know he stayed out all night. Bradin made his way to his room, flopped down on the bed, and closed his eyes.

His muscles tensed momentarily, then relaxed, and Bradin was once again aware of the world. The sun slanted across the room through the window at an oddly distinct angle, illuminating the suspended dust and particles in its shaft of light. Ringing pierced his ears, and he groped the bedside table for his cell phone. His fingers came across the smooth plastic and he picked it up, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good, Bradin," his aunt Ava said. "I'm glad I caught you. I didn't see you this morning, but Derrick said you left early."

"Uh, yeah." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember anything about the night before.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we're going out to dinner tonight, so if you want to come, be home by six-thirty."

"Yeah, okay," Bradin yawned, sliding off his bed.

"Are you still at home?" Ava asked. "Don't forget surf team sign-ups."

Bradin glanced over at the alarm clock; it was 1:45. "I gotta go, Aunt Ava. Bye."

"Bye."

He shut the phone and headed for the a shower. The warm water was refreshing, seeming to cleanse him from the hangover that plagued him. Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed and walking towards the high school. Entering the unknown of Playa Linda High, Bradin glanced around in question. Before he could move past the entryway, someone skipped up behind him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"Sarah," he warned quietly, pulling her hand off.

She rolled her blue eyes and flashed a smile, ignoring Bradin and replacing her hand. "I was waiting for you earlier. Why didn't you meet me?"

"I lost track of…" –he swallowed hard— "…um, time. How'd you know I'd be here?"

Sarah grinned mischievously. "Why don't we go get you signed up? Then we could go catch a few waves or something—what do you think?"

"Um, well, I," Bradin stalled for time. Think—think! "Uh, I'm actually busy later."

"Baby." She planted a quick kiss on him before continuing. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to avoid me."

_Three days later:_

Maggie sat on the edge of the hotel bathtub, holding the phone to her ear. Through the door, in the main room, she could hear her two roommates, Kelsey and Amanda, laughing over something on the TV. Three rings; four rings. Bradin, where are you?

"Hello?" a female voice answered at last.

"Hi, is Bradin home?" Maggie asked.

"Um, no, sorry, he's out with friends. Is this Maggie?"

"Yeah."

"It's Erika," the voice on the phone said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Totally excited about tomorrow and everything," she smiled into the receiver. At least someone cared enough to ask how she was.

"Hey Maggie," Kelsey said through the bathroom door. "Hurry up, we're leaving for dinner in ten."

"Be right there," Maggie replied, then into the phone, "I've gotta go, do you have any idea when Bradin will be back? He was out when I called last night, too."

"Sorry, Maggie," Erika said disappointedly, "I haven't seen him since yesterday before surf team try-outs."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll tell him you called when I see him," Erika offered.

"Alright, thank you, Erika," Maggie said.

"Okay, bye—wait," she paused, laughing into the phone. "Ava and Susannah say to have fun tomorrow."

"I will. Tell them 'hi' for me."

"Will do."

Bye." She smiled, setting the receiver on its rest and walking into the main room. Replacing the phone on the bedside table, she plopped down on the bed next to her friends.

"Wasn't there again?" Amanda rolled onto her back and looked up at Maggie.

"No," she sighed. "Erika said he was out with friends."

"I'm sure he's just trying to distract himself so he doesn't miss you so much," Kelsey put in with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know. He seemed so sad when I left. I was sure he'd be sitting by the phone the whole time I was gone." –shrugging— "Whatever, he has his own life. I can't blame him. Let's go get some food."

"Yeah!" Kelsey and Amanda agreed. All three stood and made their way out the door to the elevator. Down in the lobby, the three friends met up with the rest of the Summerland Bike Club before heading out for dinner in downtown Seattle.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Yes, I know meteor showers usually happen in August, but for the sake of this story, it's gonna happen in late July. Deal with it! Ok, just kidding. Um, yeah, ok, I lied about having chapter 15 ready…well, not exactly. I decided to make my original 15 into chap 16 and add this one, so it took a bit longer than I expected. Hehe, I was just joshin' y'all about makin' ya wait! (**runs to corner and cowers**) Please don't hit me! Lol…

Thank you all for your reviews, they are much appreciated! I'm glad you've liked it so far. Thanks to dolphinchick2568 particularly for asking that question! It was very helpful because I'd completely forgotten to explain stuff. This is gonna be short, but I felt like I needed something to lead up to chapter 16.

September 26, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_, nor do I own any related character or places. Some of the events in this fanfic I have borrowed from the show, and the original ideas belong to the writers and creators of _Summerland_, but I have put my own twist on them.

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 15

The moon was a waning sliver in the sky, its dim light reflecting off the calm waves of the great Pacific. Bradin walked quietly up the steps to the porch. Standing silently by the sliding doors, he listened hard for any sign of movement; there was none.

It had been almost a week since he'd last seen her, and he was strangely excited to have her back—though not too strange considering how things were with their relationship the day she left. He loved her, and she loved him. How could life get better than this?

Bradin knocked lightly on the glass. A few minutes later, he heard shuffling inside, and the door started to move. Maggie poked her head out and glared at him through half-closed eyelids.

"Hi baby!" he said with a smile.

Her expression didn't change. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked casually, as if commenting on the weather.

"Um—" Bradin paused, pressing the indaglo on his watch. "3:19."

"Yes, you're right," she nodded. "It's 3:19; in—the—morn-ing." —a pause— "But you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Bradin lifted her and spun her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for several enjoyably long minutes, and when at last they broke apart, Maggie hugged him again.

"So, why exactly did you come over to bug me in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Look." Bradin pointed toward the sky. Above them, shooting stars playfully tagged one another as a volley of them careened across the dark heavens. "I heard about the meteor shower on the radio this morning, and I figured you'd like to see it."

"Thanks." She kissed him before directing her gaze upward again. "It always makes me remember my dad."

They watched the light show for another half-hour, until the last few meteors sped past, disappearing seconds after their flight began. Finding himself laying in the hammock with Maggie's head resting on his chest, Bradin broke the silence. "So, how was Seattle?"

"Oh, it was great! We got to go up the Space Needle—such a great view. And we saw the outside of the Seattle Center and something called the EMP—um, Experience Music Project. Our host family for Friday told us most locals refer to it as experience mashed pop-cans. It's a hideous thing that's supposed to look like a smashed guitar, but from the freeway, it seriously looks like crunched soda cans." She paused, laughing.

"And how was the bike ride part?"

"Hot…and muggy; really muggy, but we managed to survive. Portland was nice, but we didn't get to spend too much time wandering around. They had a big party for the riders—that I heard lasted way past midnight—but by the time we got to the hotel, we were all totally bushed, so we just went to bed."

"And the drive home was unexciting?"

"Absolutely," Maggie took his hands in her own and squeezed them gently. "It's so nice to see you. I wish you could have come with me, it would have been a thousand times more fun. And what about you? You were out both times I called. Now what could you be doing on Thursday and Friday nights?"

Bradin laughed quietly. "Sorry about that, I got invited to a party after surf team try-outs."

"How did that go?"

"Mmm, well, I'm an alternate, but the coach said I've got a spot next year, no question," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely get several shots at a competition. Gotta keep your grades up, though, 'cause that's where they'll get ya." Maggie shifted, and the hammock swung gently back and forth.

"He-hey, we've still got another month and a half before school starts, do we have to bring it up now?"

She laughed. "Sorry, but East PL is practically unstoppable at longboard, so we can't afford to miss when it comes to tricks due to surfers kicked off the team."

"I'll do my best. School's never been my best subject, but I guess that doesn't matter, right?"

"Not at all," Maggie grinned. Then, with a yawn, she said, "Well, I got in late last night, and I'm really tired. Do you mind if I—"

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." He sat up.

Swinging herself off the hammock, Maggie stood and waited for Bradin to join her by the door.

"You wanna do something tomorrow?" Bradin asked.

"Um, sure. Maybe we can go surfing if the swell's good; or just hang out and catch up or whatever."

"Meet me at Jay's shop? I get off work around 4, so—"

"Sure thing." She kissed him.

"See you tomorrow," Bradin smiled. "I love you."

"Me, too." She gave him a hug before turning to go inside.

Bradin smiled to himself as he made his way back to his aunt's house. The cool early morning air embracing him as he walked easily over the sand. He hardly noticed the beginnings of a beautiful morning that surrounded him; his entire being was overwhelmed with a renewed feeling: love.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Just to remind you, this story does NOT contain any Bradin/Sarah past the episode "Big Waves" (ie what happened in "Heat Wave" never happened in this reality). It might be a while before I get more up, but I'm hoping everything will work out so that I can continue to work on this fic. I am so close to getting to the end, I can almost smell it! So I basically know how it's gonna end, I just have to get it on paper and mesh it together with a chapter I wrote previously. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. Jesse McCartney's debut album _Beautiful Soul _is out in stores September 28, 2004! Congrats Jesse! Email me if you would like a link to hear two of his songs, 'Beautiful Soul' and 'She's No You'. Bye y'all!

August 22, 2004 &

September 25, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_, any related characters, or related places.

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 16

Bradin walked eagerly up to the light blue beach house and knocked on the white door. Within seconds, it opened.

"Hey Bradin," Kyle smiled. "Maggie's in her room, you can just go on up."

"Thanks," Bradin nodded and stepped inside. He made his way quickly and quietly up the stairs to the second floor.

Arriving on the landing, he glanced down the hall to see her lying on her stomach on her bed, feet up in the air. As he moved closer—unseen, for she was facing away from him—he saw she was wrapped up in a book. George Strait's _Honk if You Honky-Tonk_ floated faintly from the headphones she wore. Bradin smiled to himself and stepped up to the foot of the bed.

"Hey baby!" he said, deliberately speaking loudly so she could hear him over the music.

Maggie started and rolled off the bed, managing by some miraculous feat to land upright. The book, however, flew out of her hand and hit the floor unceremoniously at Bradin's feet.

Lifting the thick paperback, he read the title. "Nicholas Evans—_The Loop_?"

"Yeah. It's about a wolf war in Montana. Biologists against ranchers, that sort of thing. It's not the best I've ever read." She shrugged, keeping her face down.

A frown of worry showed itself when Bradin got his first glimpse of her face. Her normally bright eyes were red and puffy, and her tear-stained face was tired and unhappy. A big gray t-shirt drowned her figure and hung almost down to the bottom of her jean shorts, and her curly chestnut hair was carelessly pulled back in a loose ponytail. Bradin couldn't imagine what had happened. Kyle hadn't let on about anything.

"Maggie, what's wrong." Bradin was strongly concerned, and he stepped toward her. Ignoring his gesture, she turned her back on him and busied herself with changing the CD in her stereo. He stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. They stood silent for a moment. "I thought you were gonna meet me at the surf shop yesterday."

"Sorry, I was kinda busy," she said lamely, but still didn't turn to face him. "I had to patch the hole in my extra tire."

"I missed you," Bradin said sliding his hands around her waist.

Maggie harshly pushed him away and spun around. "Would you cut the crap, Bradin?"

He stepped back, utterly surprised by her sudden outburst of anger.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "I was at the Promenade yesterday when I saw you sucking Sarah Borden's stupid face off in the front window of Jay's shop."

"What are you talking about?" Bradin managed to blurt out. He could remember the incident well, but he hadn't thought anyone had seen them. And he had told Sarah to leave.

"You know, you could have just told me that you weren't interested anymore, and I would have just left you alone—no questions asked." She paused for a moment, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Or maybe you're just a player and you never really were interested in the first place and you'd just go out with any girl who's gullible enough to trust you, then leave her when she gets boring."

Bradin stared at her, entirely speechless. Everything that had happened the night before; was it all forgotten?

"So," she said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, "Were you cheating on me with Sarah, or were you lying to me when you said you were over her and that you were 'just friends'? Or do you have a new girlfriend every other weekend?"

Bradin tensed. He'd never had a reason to be angry with her before, but what she had said was unforgivable. Sure, he still had some undeniable feelings for Sarah, but Maggie was his girlfriend.

"Are you going to speak to me, or are you just going to stand there looking like a jackass? 'Cause if you're not going to say anything, I'd suggest you leave."

"Listen Mags, I'm with _you_, not Sarah," Bradin tried to reassure her.

"But she was your girlfriend at one point, wasn't she?" Maggie replied coldly.

"Yeah, but that was when I first moved here. I broke it off because it didn't really work and she's kinda weird—"

"You don't have to tell me that," Maggie cut him off. "Do you know how many times she got busted for smoking pot and shop-lifting last year?"

"No, I don't, but I'm not interested in her anymore. I broke up with her. And for the record—_Sarah_ kissed _me_. It was a total surprise, okay? It meant nothing, I swear."

"Yeah, I could tell you were really fighting her off with everything you had," she scoffed sarcastically. "How long was it by your watch? I timed three minutes."

"That's not true."

"Oh, come on. You were practically making out with her!"

Bradin stepped up to her and took her hands, holding them firmly as she tried to pull away. He caught her eyes. "Maggie, I love you. _You_ are my girlfriend."

Maggie stood silently for a moment, dropped her gaze, and then looked back up at him. "I gave you my heart, Bradin—and you—you just walked all over it. I loved you…" –a pause. Still holding his gaze, she bit her lip, but kept her face emotionless as she went on. "I don't feel that way any more."

Bradin felt his heart fall. He nodded and tried to take in a deep breath to soothe the burning pain in his heart, but could barely fill his lungs. The world he had come to revel in came crashing down upon him like a tsunami.

"Would you just get out of here?"

"Maggie, I…" he stopped, seeing the tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

"Get out," she said between clenched teeth. The statement was dead and void of all feeling.

"Okay," he managed to breathe and nodded. Dropping her hands, he headed for the sliding door and left the house. He paused briefly at the top of the steps and risked a glance over his shoulder. Maggie's back was to him, her body shaking with harsh sobs.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: YAY, it's finally done! Well, this chapter anyway, lol! First and foremost: A HUGE thank you to Jolien!!! (you know who you are, lol) Nothing to say, I guess, other than thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em comin' I wanna know what all y'all think. Ok, on with the story….

October 2, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Summerland_, nor do I own any related characters or places.

Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter 17

Bradin moved closer; and closer. In a moment, he leaned down and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She let her arms slide around his neck, pressing closer to his warm body. After several long minutes, they broke apart, still holding on to one another.

"Bradin," Maggie said quietly, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Bradin."

"What?"

"Bradin!"

"What!" he shouted back. Realizing he wasn't in the cave, Bradin turned to face the voice he'd heard.

"This board isn't going to shape itself," Jay said, stepping around his young employee to take a closer look. Running his fingers along the edge, he commented, "You're sanding too hard. It's not an even stroke."

"Hmm?"

"What is up with you, Bradin? You've been a mess all week."

"I…" his voice trailed off.

"You what?" Jay pressed.

Bradin walked over the counter and sighed. "Maggie and I broke up last week."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, several times! She won't listen to me. She keeps telling me she has nothing to hear and then walks away."

Jay moved past the teen to look out the front window before asking, "What did you do?"

"I never—" He stopped himself. "Okay, so she saw Sarah—you remember Sarah—" Jay nodded and Bradin continued, "She saw Sarah kissing me when she was coming to meet me here."

"So you were cheating on her?"

"No!" Bradin shot back quickly. "Sarah kissed _me_; she seems to think we're still together. I don't know what her problem is. If Maggie would just listen to me, I could explain everything to her."

"Women can be that way sometimes," Jay offered. "Just keep trying or give up. That's about all I can tell you."

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?"

Bradin looked up. It was Maggie's brother, Kyle.

"Can't complain," Jay greeted his friend. "Hey, Bradin, I'm just going to close up, so you don't have to stick around. You wanna try out this new board?"

"Fine." Bradin took the newly painted surfboard and left the shop.

"What's up with those two?" Kyle's words followed Bradin out of the shop, playing over and over in his head as he walked along the boardwalk. What was up with them? He could tell him the answer in one word: Sarah. If she hadn't come and ruined things, Maggie would still love him.

"Maggie?" Bradin turned as she jogged past him. "Wait up."

He saw her shoulders drop and she stopped, slowly coming around to face him.

"What part of 'I have nothing to say to you' don't you understand?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I need to talk to you, Maggie."

"Then talk."

"I've been making a mess of everything for the past week because I know I hurt you. I'm crazy about you, Mags." Bradin reached his hand out to touch her arm, but she turned aside to avoid it.

"Can you promise me that the whole incident in the surf shop was induced by Sarah and that it was the only thing that happened while I was gone?"

Bradin hesitated momentarily. "Yes."

"Really. Are you sure?" Maggie paused, but he did not speak. "You wouldn't happen to remember Lucas, would you? He was at surf team try-outs. And the party," she prompted him. At his silence, she added hotly, "Or were you too drunk to remember?"

"No, I don't remember." His voice rose with anger. "Why don't you fill me in?"

"Lucas tells me you were drinking excessively, and that Sarah and you were making out in Spanish Cove. When the cops came, Sarah dragged you off. I heard you spent the night at her house."

"And how do you know Lucas? I thought you said you didn't have friends here," Bradin retorted.

"He was my first friend when I moved here, and now he's my only friend here."

Bradin cursed himself silently and stared down at his shoes. Now the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. He'd definitely had a hangover, and he now remembered why the house seemed familiar. What had he done?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Ok, looking at the date below, you will realize this was written before a majority of the previous chapters. I have this stupid habit of writing future chapters before I get there because I get ideas and then I'll lose them if I don't write them down. Haha, I was surprised with this one though, because I didn't have to change much. I'm so proud of me! I am finally being a successful writer! It's funny to look at where I am with this story now and where I started. I had a completely different story line in my head at first. It just goes to show that you shouldn't set your plans in stone and that you have to trust the characters to show you where they want the story to go.

My off-topic splurge…Jesse's debut album 'Beautiful Soul' is awesome! He sounds great! (as usual, lol) GO GET IT AND SUPPORT JESS! Ok, I'm done…I promise.

August 24, 2004

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summerland, any related characters or places, nor I do not own the lyrics of Hoobastank's The Reason.

_Your Beautiful Soul_

Chapter 18

Maggie curled up on the couch, randomly flipping through the channels on the TV. She was on her fourth time around—still finding nothing interesting—when Kyle came up behind her and dropped an object in her lap.

"Someone left this for you at the front door," he said.

"Whatever." She shrugged, tossed the thin CD case onto the coffee table, and continued flipping channels.

"You might want to check it out." Kyle turned and walked to his room.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her focus back to the Weather Channel. The forecast was just as it had been five minutes earlier: sunny skies, high-97, low-72. She scoffed at the unrealistically happy weather girl on the TV, pointing out the thunderstorms on the East Coast.

"I bet that tan's fake," she said to the skinny blonde. "And I doubt that's the nose you were born with."

Tiring of finding nothing to watch, Maggie picked the case off the low table and headed up to her room. She shut the door, flopped on the bed, and slid the home-burned CD into the stereo.

She leaned back on the pillow and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic opening of the song.

_"I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you"_

Maggie turned onto her stomach as the tears burst out and buried her face in the pillow.

_"And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you"_

She lay sobbing uncontrollably for nearly fifteen minutes after the last note had died away. Still sniffing, eyes bleary and red, she shoved herself off the bed and slipped her bare feet into a pair of tennis shoes. Her fingers fumbled numbly with the laces, and after several wipes of her face, she managed to coax the laces into a knot.

Rushing out the open door, she hurried down the steps to the sand and took off running. She tripped and fell to her knees, but forced herself back up and kept going, pushing her way through a crowd of beach-goers. Rounding a corner, Maggie ran up to the front door of the Gregory residence and knocked frantically, willing it to open.

"Maggie?" Susannah asked worriedly as the door flew open. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Maggie broke down again, tears falling freely as she fought for breath. Wiping her eyes, she forced out, "Where's Bradin?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but he said he'd probably be at the Promen—"

Before Susannah could finish her sentence, Maggie had turned and disappeared from sight, sprinting down the sidewalk. She chose the route that curved down by Two Brothers on the off chance she'd see him on the beach, but she was disappointed and altered her course for a more direct path to the Promenade. As she walked hurriedly through the weekend crowd, fresh tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over, streaming down her face unchecked. Stopping at a bench near the big Playa Linda mural, she dug her knuckles into her eyes, wishing herself anywhere but where she was. A voice caught her attention, but when she tried to search for the face, the world around her was blurred and confusing, making her feel more like the main character of a horrible nightmare than ever.

She was alone; confused; helpless. She wanted to go back home to New York; she wanted her father—yet, neither of those would ever be possible. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Why was life so hard and confusing? The question raced through her aching head, taunting her mercilessly.

In an instant, all the confusion—all the pain and hurt was wiped away, and she knew the seemingly only thing that would make her alive again; to fill the gaping hollowness within her soul. She wanted him; she needed him.

She ran the back of her hand across her face and stood. Sucking in a breath to steady herself, a shiver ran through her, and she took off at a run, dodging shoppers and passers-by. Five minutes later, she reached the small surf shop, sinking into a weeping heap just inside the door next to a surfboard leaning on the window. Through her misery, she thought she heard his voice. She didn't believe herself and didn't bother to lift her head from the floor. The next moment, she felt his arms around her and heard the steady beat of his heart in her ear.

"I'm sorry," Maggie sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry."

"So am I," he whispered soothingly.

"I was hurt," she cried. "I was scared…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Bradin eased himself onto the floor, pulling Maggie across his legs and closer to him. He gently stroked her face and rocked her back and forth, doing his best to reassure her. How long he held her, he did not know, but when she released her tight grip and looked up at him, the sky was well on its way to being dark.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I was scared and—and confused and I…"

"It's okay, Mags." Bradin brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "I understand."

"I love you, Bradin Westerly." Maggie managed to smile up at him, and despite her puffy and red-splotched face, he was yet again reminded of how much he cared for her and loved her. She was beautiful; her soul was beautiful.

"I love you, too, Maggie Ward," Bradin pulled her close again.

_The End_

**Author's Note:** I know you all wanted more, but this is where Maggie and Bradin told me they wanted to stop, so I respected their wishes, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
